beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: I Thought I'd Never See You Again
Midna smiles. "Link, you've learned so much from Zelda". Link shrugs, "Well, Yeah, I mean... She's my best friend". Ron looks confused. "Zelda? Who's that?" Midna crosses her arms and looks at Ron, "You seriously don't know who Zelda is? Princess Zelda! Y'Know, Zelda from Hyrule?" Ron shakes his head. "Nope. Still lost". Midna shakes her head. "Stella, haven't you told him anything? Anything about Hyrule and Link and..." Black★Rock Shooter nods, "I have, Ron just never seems to listen to me". Ron turns to Black★Rock Shooter, "Yeah right, I listen to you. Anyways, you guys should call her Rock! Not Stella! Rock is a better name!" Midna laughs, "Rock, eh? I like it!". Link laughs too, "Rock. Her nickname is now Rock". Rock shakes her head, "Fine. My nickname's Rock". Midna prances around the three, chanting, "Rock! Rock! Rock! Rocky Rock Rock!" Rock slaps her forehead, "Okay, ENOUGH. I get it. Rock. My name is Rock. Great". Midna giggles. Rock turns to Link, "Anyways... I came here to talk to you about Aeron". Link looks confused, "Aeron?" Rock nods, "Aeron is a... Well... We don't know what she is. But she has been spreading darkness all throughout Hazama, and once Hazama is completely shaped into her image, then she'll move onto different worlds. Hyrule might be next". Link's eyes widen, "Oh dear Goddess Hylia". Ron slithers around to Rock's feet, "I think I know what Aeron is... A Fallen Angel. I know that she has two siblings that are brothers... Maybe they're Fallen Angels like her, too". Rock picks up the serpent, and he coils himself around her arm. "We should find those two brothers... Maybe it's safer than confronting Aeron herself". And so, they set off to find the two brothers. Ron told them about how the angels lived in a place called "Skyworld". Midna refused to go, so she stayed at the home, fearing that somebody might break in while they were gone. Link had heard of Skyworld, but she had never been there. From what Rock had heard, Skyworld was a place where there was peace and no war. But there was one problem, neither Link, Rock, or Ron knew how to get to Skyworld. It was getting darker each minute, Rock told them that they should go find help in the city. Ron refused. "Rock, honestly, that's the dumbest thing you've ever said. The city at night is more dangerous than a nuclear war zone, and-" "Hush, Ron. You've never even been there, anyways". Trudging through the dark forest, the grass and trees damp from the heavy rain the day before, they finally saw the bright flashing lights of the city. The city was very run down and old, there were criminals everywhere, but Rock didn't even notice, as if it was normal. Link and Ron, on the other hand, had never seen anything like this. Rock just kept walking down the cracked asphalt, Link and Ron staying behind her. Suddenly, a man in a dark green hoodie came up to Link. His face was covered by the hood, and hands at his sides. "I thought I'd never see you again, Link".